


I Didn't Mean To (Dream of You)

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Supercat Week, day 2: dreams, i dunno, porn with a tiny bit of character building?, right - Freeform, these things happen, why wouldn't she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat's owned some attractive imps, of course she'd have dreams about them.





	I Didn't Mean To (Dream of You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SuperCat Week 3, Day 2: Dreams
> 
> I forgot that the overarching theme was soulmates so they're not soulmates.... Also, thank you TheQueenOfTheLight for betaing, you da boo <3

Cat’s had dreams about her employees before, obviously, she’s had very attractive imps in her possession. There’s nothing wrong with a good dream and a roll around in the sheets. No one has to know about it. 

And that's all this is, just a quick meander over blonde hair and an aptitude for following directions. 

Cat relaxed back against her pillow and let out a sigh. She trailed her fingers from her neck to her nipples, imagining featherlight kisses peppering her skin. 

Her palms would be soft. Cat hummed and slid her thumb across her breast, she could feel the bone underneath but the girl probably wouldn't spend much time there.

She was always so eager to please.

She licked her thumb and forefinger and returned them to her nipple, pinching and kneading until the nub stood erect and twitching. She dragged the nails of her other hand up her ribs, that opaque nail polish she wore always elongated her fingers…

“Shit,” Cat breathed out. 

She was practically a giant anyway, her fingers were obviously long enough. Cat pulled her feet up so her knees bent and she could spread herself. Both her hands would trail down Cat's body, linger at the curls just below her stomach, and scrape to her inner thighs. 

She pressed down on Cat's left leg to open her completely and those blue eyes never flinched from Cat's as she mouthed across Cat's right thigh.

Her fingers trembled along Cat's skin, always so tentative, but she wouldn't be tentative for long. She always listened to Cat's body, always knew just what she needed.

Cat sucked in a breath as those fingers finally slipped between her spread lips.  _ You're so hot Cat, so wet.  _ And dragged that wetness up to her already hardening clit. 

Her eyes slipped shut and that mouth that stuttered excuses moved to cover her core. No excuses here and no stuttering, her tongue already laved up Cat's folds. Long slow drags, _always so thorough._

She fluttered her fingers at Cat's entrance, coating them with Cat's sex, before easing them inside. They stretched Cat just right. One finger, then two, and, as Cat gasped, a third.

Cat's hips rocked up to meet her first thrust. That luscious stretch never failed to make Cat groan. She wanted those fingers pumped into her and the girl was already matching her like Cat knew she would, so quick to adapt to Cat's needs.

Her tongue caught Cat's attention. How it spread her lips, how it sent fire through Cat's belly, how it ached to cover her clit.

Oh, that tongue on her clit, Cat groaned and arched up from the bed, she was always so  _ attentive _ . Following every roll of Cat's hips with a perfect thrust. She even knew when to curl her fingers to drag them down Cat's walls.

And her mouth, god, she wanted Cat in her mouth just as badly as Cat wanted her mouth down there. She flattened her tongue just to pull that delicious wetness from where her fingers slid into Cat all the way to her clit. Every stroke so  _ planned _ , perfectly.

Cat's leg slid off the bed as she widened her stance. The girl purred between her thighs  _ good thing you don't have personal space issues.  _

Fuck, she called Cat on every lie, saw right through her. She pushed her fingers in further, scissoring them just to get Cat to let out another groan, just to soothe Cat's aching need, further, further…

Cat jerked and sucked in a breath as she came. Every muscle clenched, straightening her legs almost painfully.

She drew it out with another thrust and slumped back down against the pillows.

_ Oh come now, we both know that's not enough to satisfy you, nothing ever is. _

Teeth on her neck, fingers on her clit, that slim body pressed into Cat's, forcing her into the mattress.

“Fuck.” Cat arched against that body above her. Her ass twitched up to hit every thrust, her legs burned from how straight she held them. She huffed and nearly ground her teeth in anticipation of that release, so close…

_ Are you going to come again… Ms. Grant? _

Cat shuddered and bit down on her groan. She bucked twice into her hand and laid back on the pillow. Her chest heaved as she ruminated in her afterglow, enjoying the twitching from between her legs. 

She breathed out and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling while swirling her finger leisurely. She needed to clean up and go to sleep. The clock read 1:47 am and Cat sighed before rolling out of bed and walking to her bathroom.

A one-time dream-affair. Nothing more.

* * *

The next night found her panting against her shower wall, images of blue eyes between her thighs and the ghost of nails on her ass pulling her through another orgasm.

“Fuck”

She needed to get herself together. Just because the imp wore a shorter skirt than usual…

It took a week before Cat dreamed of her own fingers slipping below that skirt, of what those pretty lips might say as Cat pressed into her. And  _ that  _ had  never happened before, those dreams were always about Cat's pleasure, not the imp’s. 

So Cat shut down those images, no longer reacted to them. And her self-control was fine…

Until Supergirl showed up with those god damn biceps.


End file.
